


【？X缙云】天地为野

by payphone0529



Category: Cileheji
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payphone0529/pseuds/payphone0529
Summary: 柴肉 攻是谁可以自行想象





	【？X缙云】天地为野

大军回城途中经过一片密林，林中树木茂密草木足有半人高，非常适合途中埋伏，不利行军。缙云一直在军队的最前方，他突然停下来，眼角余光朝一侧特别安静的灌木丛撇去。

“缙云大人？”所有战士跟着停下来。

“你先带战士们押送俘虏回去，我去看看。”缙云对攫剟吩咐，攫剟是他的得力下属，接到命令也不多问，说了一句请大人小心便带着队伍押着俘虏先走一步。

缙云捡了一根木棍顺着灌木丛一路扫过去，他很早就发觉自从队伍进入密林开始就有一个 视线一直盯着他们，故意支开攫剟他们后发现那道视线的主人并没有随着队伍的离开而转移。心里顿时有了计较，缙云选择留下查看疑迹，一是自己一个人行动方便，二也是为了大军整体的安全。

他感觉的到那个暗中观察的人一定就在前面，顺着杂草覆盖的路过去，不一会儿到了一条河边。

河水清澈，精神紧绷走了这么久，身上冒了一层细汗，看到河流身体稍稍放松下来，缙云蹲下身取下手甲先洗了个手，然后揭开面甲拘起一捧清水朝自己脸上淋去。

冰凉的河水让头脑瞬间清醒不少，浓密的长睫上还挂着晶莹的水珠，有些水珠从精致的下颌滴落。缙云拿起面甲刚要带上，水面上忽然出现一个模糊的倒影。右手下意识放上太岁剑柄，等看清倒影是谁时，手掌又缓缓松开。

缙云问：“你怎么来了？”

来人在缙云身后回答，“我知道你会经这里回有熊，就来试试运气。”他从后一把抱住缙云，脸埋在缙云耳后，深吸一口气

“你一出去就是半年有余，我却总觉得好像有几年都没见到你了。”来人的在缙云耳边低语道，从口中吐出的热气喷到缙云颈上痒痒的，让他忍不住缩了缩脖子。

“起开。”缙云微微笑了笑，用手肘去推身后的人。

“为何？”那人不解。

“你压在我背上，我喘不过气。”缙云答。

那人明显不信道：“胡说，你上次打猎一个人抗回一头熊怎么不说重了？”

“那是因为你比熊还重。”

“这我可不信，我从你出征开始就天天食不下咽，都快瘦成人干了，怎么可能会重得像头熊。”

“那我可要看看你到底瘦成什么样？”缙云就在那人怀里转过身，映入眼帘的是一张迷人的笑脸。

“看到了吧，我真瘦了，想你想的。”那人顺势单手捧住缙云侧脸，他所在的位置比缙云高一点，低下头直接亲上去。

打仗条件艰苦，能毫发无伤的回来已经是幸事，风尘仆仆是免不了的，缙云将近一天没有喝过水，嘴唇干的起皮，吻起来有些刺。

那人温柔地舔舐他的唇瓣，用舌头一点一点濡湿，等尝够了才堪堪放过，舌尖撬开两排编贝逡巡而入，绞住里面无处躲闪的舌逗弄。

肺中氧气被掠夺，缙云鼻息逐渐加重，他抬起一只手抓住那人的手臂，由着他把自己搂起来两个人脚步凌乱跌跌撞撞的往河边的草丛中倒。

阳光从树叶的缝隙中投下阴影，有一些光线直接照射进眼睛里，刺痛地想流泪。缙云微微皱眉，压在身上的人迫切地啃咬舔舐他脖颈上的每一处，牙齿稍微用点力道，蜜色的肌肤上留下一片片红点，远看像是蚊子血。

身上包裹严实的战甲在那人灵活的手指下散开，露出藏在里面修长性感的身躯。“嘶……”缙云拍了身上人的头，“轻点。”他小声道，随即后扬起头，一声呻吟忍不住脱口而出又很快咽回肚子里。那人知道锁骨一向是缙云的敏感地，意想不到的袭击自然会令在战场上一向处变不惊的战神也会忍不住失态。

没办法，眼前的人实在太诱人，让人不得不想尽各种手段去品尝他。

他顺着修长的颈项亲吻下去，来到令人流连不已的地方。淡色的乳头看起来十分可爱，只需看一眼就下意识口中生津。他一口含住惹人怜爱的一处，一只手抬起揉捏起另一个处。身下人随着吮吸的动作不由自主挺起胸膛迎接，身体发颤，连两条长腿都在不自觉磨蹭地面。

淡色的乳头很快在唇齿的戏谑下变得坚硬红肿，他咬住那点往外拉扯，露出的乳晕都被弄大了一圈，湿淋淋亮晶晶的上面沾满口涎。

缙云颤抖地更加厉害，连手指都紧紧扣住他的肩膀，饱满皆是的胸上被不断揉捏拉扯吮吸的痛和剧烈的快感同时侵袭。理智似乎在一瞬间绽开，星星点点的火苗出现在眼前，他喘息着，胸膛剧烈起伏，修长骨节分明的手指从那人肩膀移到背上，麻布衣服上出现五道抓痕。

“别、别吸了…嗯啊…”燥热不断升腾，灼烧着周围的空气，缙云下身的裤子不知什么时候被人解了开去，因胸上的刺激而昂扬的下身挺立，那人捏住他的那里，一手揽住他的腰带着他坐起来，让他骑在自己身上。

“什么意思？”缙云皱眉问。一处火烫的硬物隔着布料抵住双股，不用想也知道是什么。他对于情事的认知全部来自于这人的教导，现下两人这种情形不知道又要怎样。

“以前没试过，今天换个新的。”那人道，他摸了摸缙云脑后的头发，沾满香膏的手指顺着尾椎骨的方向往下进入那处禁地。

指间尖戳了戳紧闭的穴口接着直接进去，肉壁紧紧裹住手指不让其再往里面移动半分，那人额上冒出热汗，放在缙云背上抚摸的手往下包住浑圆弹性的臀肉捏了捏。“放松点，你太紧了。”他抬头亲了亲缙云的嘴角，一边安抚着手下这具不自觉紧绷的身体，插在肉穴里的手指一边继续往里入，他模仿着交合的动作开始进出，习惯了欢爱的身体很快放松下来，肉穴里也渐渐分泌出淫液，混合着被体温融化的香膏变得黏腻，水声渐响，缙云跪坐的双腿都在忍不住发颤，他上半身趴在那人身上，红肿的乳头紧贴着那人胸膛，摩擦着粗糙的麻料又痛又氧，只有下身摆出一个方便手指润滑进出的姿势。他埋首在那人颈窝，面色潮红，鼻翼嗡动，睫毛一直在抖。

他哆哆嗦嗦地，身下昂扬顶端不断溢出透明的前液，肉穴随着指节进出的动作不停流水，突然手指抽了出来，紧致的肉穴一下闭合，下一秒又被外物强硬破开，一根肉棍拥着不容拒绝的态势只插而入。缙云的身体在刺激下陡然僵硬，背部挺得笔直如利剑，腰上两个小小的腰窝在这种姿态下尤其可爱。他微微张嘴，露出一点嫩红的舌尖，仿佛变作了木偶，那人两手握住他紧窄的腰两侧将他使力摁了下去。

神智在那时飞到了九霄云外，没有一点喘息的时间，挺动的动作来的迅猛而不及反应，那人紧紧摁住缙云的腰，身下那根硬物深深的埋进温暖紧致的肉穴内。

缙云终于在刺激中回过神来，他灰色凝着点幽蓝的眼睛变得迷醉，微微眯起的双眼，上挑的眼尾让他看起来像一只受尽爱抚而慵懒的大猫。

他的身体随着那人的挺动起起伏伏，那人捧住他搭在自己颈侧的头，扭头充满爱意的凝视着他水光明灭的眼睛，欣赏那双上唇略薄，下唇又丰润的被亲得殷红的唇，那里正启开不断溢出呻吟。

“嗯……啊啊……慢点……”战神大人从不会求饶，只会用一种特殊像是挑衅的语气命令。

那人嘴上一边答应着“嗯”却一边喘息着加快速度和力道，只想从战神的口中听到更多克制不住的低喘，对心爱之人毫无节制的索取是他表达爱的一种方式，两个人都是战士，在一起时从不忸怩，那声音仿佛是一碗毒药，催促他赶快喝下去。

那人就着插在缙云体内的姿势抱住他将他压在草地上，用手指撑住缙云的背防止碎石磨破他背后那条携着横亘后背的可怖伤疤，即便伤早就好了，他看在眼里也是永远心疼的。

整根抽出的紫红肉棒上面淋漓着精水和淫液，从各个角度厮磨已经摩擦的殷红的穴肉。那人抬起身下人被操到发软的长腿圈住自己的腰，耸动的下身不断压住这具强韧的肉体，恨不得永远溺死在里面。

“我爱你……我想你……”反反复复这几个字总是说不够，听起来确实肉麻了点，但浓到化不开的深爱不容置疑。

天色已经渐渐暗沉，不知何时栖息在树枝上的鸟，黑亮的眼珠里映出树下草丛中抵死缠绵的二人，歪了歪头拍拍翅膀飞向了昏色的夜幕。

完


End file.
